Seto Koji
| character = Kikumaru Eiji | birthday = May 18, 1988 |japanesename = 瀬戸康史 (せと こうじ) |romaji = Seto Kōji |Generation = Seigaku 3rd |headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC|bornin = Kama, Fukuoka, Japan |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Adachi Osamu |next = Hamao Kyosuke}} Kōji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji, born May 18, 1988) is a Japanese actor and singer. Seto is nicknamed Setomaru (瀬戸丸) and is a member of the acting group, D-BOYS as well as its sub J-POP group, D☆DATE. His major works include lead roles as Wataru Kurenai in Kamen Rider Kiva, Takenaka Yuta in Tumbling, and Hiro in Koizora; and supporting roles as Satoru Okura in Atashinchi no Danshi, Ariake Yamato in Otomen, and Kikumaru Eiji in TeniMyu. In 2010, he was named one of the most promising actors of Japan, placing 7th in a poll conducted by Oricon. He was the lead vocalist of the J-Rock band Tetra-Fang. In partnership with his TeniMyu partner, he's released a Best Actors Series CD with Takiguchi Yukihiro, the actor that played Oishi Shuichiro, and another CD with the rest of his TeniMyu cast. TeniMyu *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service Theater *2006 A small ribbon box of Dreams *2007 Out of Order ~Ijin Denshin~ *2007 D-Stage 1 - Kanbai Orei *2008 The Last Game *2009 Karasu *2010 Trial 2 - The Last Game *2011 Witness for the Prosecution *2012 Our Bad Magnet Filmography TV *Link (WOWOW / 2013) - Tomoya Aoyagi *Saito San 2 (NTV / 2013) - Taizo Kosugi *Tokyo Airport : Air Traffic Service | Tokyo Eapoto : Tokyo Kuko Kansei Hoan Bu (Fuji TV / 2012) - Yuji Yamashita *Sleeping Jukujo | Nemureru Mori no Jyukujyo (NHK / 2012) - Yusuke Takaoka *Teen Court | Teen Court ~10-dai no Saiban~ (NTV / 2012) - Saburo Takada *Shitsuren Hoken | Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (NTV-YTV / 2011) - Sho Kinoshita (ep.10) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK / 2011) - Kentaro Mitamura *Gou ~Himetachi no Sengoku~ (NHK / 2011) - Ranmaru Mori *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi / 2010) - Tomoya Akagawa *Tumbling タンブリング (TBS / 2010) *Otomen (Fuji TV / 2009) *My Boys - More Than Family But Less Than Lovers - | Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV / 2009) - Satoru Okura *Sky of Love | Koizora (TBS / 2008) *Kamen Rider Kiva (TV Asahi / 2008-2009) *Wild Mom | Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV / 2007) - Naoya Abe *Happy Boys (TV Tokyo / 2007) *Rocket Boys (TV Tokyo / 2006) Movies *Watashi no Hawaii no Arukikata (2014) - Tsutomu Kamada *I Don't Have Many Friends | Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (2014) - Kodaka Hasegawa *Judge (2013) - wolf *Sadako 3D 2 (2013) - Takanori Ando *Sadako 3D (2012) - Takanori Ando *Drucker in the Dug-Out | Moshi Koko Yakyu no Joshi Manager ga Drucker no Management wo Yondara (2011) - Keiichiro Asano *Runway Beat | Ranwei bito (2011) - Biito "Beat" Mizorogi *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 | Kamen Raida × Kamen Raida: Daburu ando Dikeido Mubi Taisen Nisenju (2009) *Ju-on: Kuroi Shoujo (2009) *Kamen Rider Kiva: The King of Hell Castle (2008) *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) *The Gift From Angel | Tenshi ga Kureta Mono (2007) Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog (Mobile) *Official Twitter @koji_seto0518 *Agency Profile *Generasia Profile *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Wiki *MDL (MyDramaList) Profile *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku 3rd Category:Seigaku Category:Actors